rangedmeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Fffffghjk
) |place=Europe, Atlantic Ocean, Mediterranean Sea, North Sea, Río de la Plata, French Guiana, West Indies, Indian Ocean, North America, Caucasus | |result= ; Third Coalition : French victory; Treaty of Pressburg ; Fourth Coalition : French victory; Treaties of Tilsit ; Peninsular War : Allied victory (in 1814) ; Fifth Coalition : French victory; Treaty of Schönbrunn ; French Invasion of Russia :Russian victory ; Sixth Coalition : Allied victory; First Treaty of Paris ; Seventh Coalition : Allied victory; Second Treaty of Paris | |combatant1= The term "Austrian Empire" came into use after Napoleon crowned himself Emperor of the French in 1804, whereby Francis II, Holy Roman Emperor took the title Emperor of Austria (Kaiser von Österreich) in response. The Holy Roman Empire was dissolved in 1806, and consequently "Emperor of Austria" became Francis' primary title. For this reason, "Austrian Empire" is often used instead of "Holy Roman Empire" for brevity's sake when speaking of the Napoleonic Wars, even though the two entities are not synonymous.Both Austria and Prussia briefly became allies of France and contributed forces to the French Invasion of Russia in 1812.(1805, 1809, 1813–1815) Hungary (1809) Russia became an ally of France following the Treaty of Tilsit in 1807. The alliance broke down in 1810, which led to the French invasion in 1812. During that time Russia waged war against Sweden (1808–1809) and the Ottoman Empire (1806–1812), and nominally against Britain (1807–1812). (1804–1807, 1810–1815) Portugal (1800–1807, 1809–1815) (1806–1807, 1812–1815) SpainSpain was an ally of France until a stealthy French invasion in 1808, then fought France in the Peninsular War.(1808–1815) Nominally, Sweden declared war against the United Kingdom after its defeat by Russia in the Finnish War (1808–1809). (1804–1809, 1812–1815) Sicily remained in personal union with Naples until Naples became a French client-republic following the Battle of Campo Tenese in 1806. The Ottoman Empire fought against Napoleon in the French Campaign in Egypt and Syria as part of the French Revolutionary Wars. During the Napoleonic era of 1803 to 1815, the Empire participated in two wars against the Allies: against Britain in the Anglo-Turkish War (1807–1809) and against Russia in the Russo-Turkish War (1806–1812). However, Russia was allied with Napoleon 1807–1810.(1806–1810) Persia (1807–1812)Qajar dynasty fought against Russia from 1804 to 1813; the Russians were allied with Napoleon 1807–1812. (1815) Tuscany French Royalists Hanover Nassau Bavaria Württemberg Tyrol Montenegro (1806–1814) | |combatant2= | Duchy of WarsawNapoleon established the Duchy of Warsaw, ruled by the Kingdom of Saxony in 1807. Polish Legions had already been serving in the French armies beforehand. | Polish LegionsNapoleon established the Duchy of Warsaw, ruled by the Kingdom of Saxony in 1807. Polish Legions had already been serving in the French armies beforehand. | HollandThe French Empire annexed the Kingdom of Holland in 1810. Dutch troops fought against Napoleon during the Hundred Days in 1815. | EtruriaThe French Empire annexed the Kingdom of Etruria in 1807. | Principality of Lucca and Piombino | The Kingdom of Naples, briefly allied with Austria in 1814, allied with France again and fought against Austria during the Neapolitan War in 1815. | Swiss Confederation | Confederation of the Rhine:Sixteen of France's allies among the German states (including Bavaria and Württemberg) established the Confederation of the Rhine in July 1806 following the Battle of Austerlitz (December 1805). Following the Battle of Jena-Auerstedt (October 1806), various other German states that had previously fought alongside the anti-French allies, including Saxony and Westphalia, also allied with France and joined the Confederation. Saxony changed sides again in 1813 during the Battle of Leipzig, causing most other member-states to quickly follow suit and declare war on France.These four states were the leading nations of the Confederation,but the Confederation was made up of a total of 43 principalities, kingdoms, and duchies. | Bonaparte Spain(1808–1813) }} ---- Spain(1803–1808) Denmark–NorwayDenmark-Norway remained neutral until the Battle of Copenhagen (1807). Denmark was compelled to cede Norway to Sweden by the Treaty of Kiel in 1814. Following a brief Swedish campaign against Norway, Norway entered a personal union with Sweden. (1807–1814) (1809–1813) (1807–1809, 1810–1812) (1807–1810) (1807–1812) Persia(1804–1807, 1812–1813) (1809–1812) ---- Co-belligerents: Norway (1814) |commander1= George III George, Prince Regent Henry Addington William Pitt Lord Grenville Duke of Portland Spencer Perceval Lord Liverpool Duke of Wellington Viscount Nelson John Moore James Gambier Robert Calder Francis I Archduke Charles Prince von Schwarzenberg Archduke John Archduke Joseph Alexander I Mikhail Kutuzov Michael Andreas Barclay de Tolly Count Bennigsen Pyotr Bagration Frederick William III Gebhard von Blücher Duke of Brunswick Prince of Hohenlohe Charles IV Ferdinand VII Miguel de Álava Mary I John, Prince Regent William Beresford Miguel Pereira Forjaz Gomes Freire de Andrade (to 1807) Luís do Rego Barreto Gustav IV Adolf Charles XIII Charles John, Prince RegentWas a commander for the French Empire, as Marshal Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte, 1804–1810. William, Prince of Orange Victor Emmanuel I Ferdinand III Pius VII Ferdinand IV Louis XVIII Frederick William, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbuttel Maximilian I Joseph Karl Philipp von Wrede Charles Alten Frederick I Frederick William, Prince of Nassau-Weilburg Andreas Hofer Alois von Reding Petar I Petrović-Njegoš | |commander2= Napoleon I Louis Alexandre Berthier Joachim Murat Louis-Nicolas Davout Jean Lannes André Masséna Michel Ney Jean-de-Dieu Soult Armand Augustin Louis de Caulaincourt Jean Baptiste Jules Bernadotte Pierre-Charles Villeneuve Jean-Baptiste Bessières Bon Adrien Jeannot de Moncey Jean-Baptiste Jourdan Édouard Adolphe Casimir Joseph Mortier Jean-Andoche Junot Claude Victor Jacques MacDonald Nicolas Charles Oudinot Auguste Frédéric Louis Viesse de Marmont Louis Gabriel Suchet Laurent de Gouvion Saint-Cyr Pierre Cambronne Emmanuel de Grouchy Gomes Freire de Andrade (from 1807 to 1814) Joseph IJoseph Bonaparte ruled as Joseph I of Naples and Sicily from 30 March 1806 to 6 June 1808, and of Spain from 8 June 1808 to 11 December 1813. He also served as a French commander before and after these two reigns. Louis I Prince Poniatowski Jan Henryk Dąbrowski Eugène de Beauharnais Felice Baciocchi Louis I Joachim Murat Jerome I Maximilian I Karl Philipp von Wrede Frederick Augustus I Frederick I Charles XIII Charles John, Prince Regent Fath Ali Shah Qajar Abbas Mirza Frederick VI Prince Christian August of Augustenburg Ernst Peymann |strength1=3,500,000 Russian 2,500,000 Austrian 2,000,000 Prussian 1,000,000 British 800,000 Spanish 500,000 Portuguese 250,000 Swedish 200,000 Italian Total: 11,000,000 |strength2=7,000,000 French |casualties1 = 600,000 Russian 400,000 Austrian 250,000 Prussian 300,000 British 150,000 Spanish 100,000 Portuguese 50,000 Swedish 50,000 Italian Total: 2,000,000 |casualties2 = 1,300,000 French 100,000 allies of the French Total: 1,400,000 - 2,000,000 civilians -see full list | campaignbox = }}